vocal_harmonyfandomcom-20200214-history
Woman Like Me/God Is a Woman/Side to Side
Lyrics Robyn: I made a few mistakes, I regret it nightly (Tasha: Ariana) I broke a couple hearts that I wear on my sleeve My momma always said, "Girl, you're trouble" and And now I wonder, could you fall for a woman like me Shanda (Simone): I always say what I'm feeling I was born without a zip on my mouth Sometimes I don't even mean it It takes a little while to figure me out (Simone: And I can tell that you know I know how I want it) Tasha: I like my coffee with two sugars in it High heels and my jewelry dripping Drink and I get all fired up (hey, hey, hey) Insecure but I'm working with it Many things that I could get rid of Ain't about to give it up Simone: You, you love it how I move you You love it how I touch you My one, when all is said and done You'll believe God is a woman And I, I feel it after midnight A feelin' that you can't fight My one, it lingers when we're done You'll believe God is a woman Vocal Harmony: Woman like me, like a woman like me La-la-la woman like me, like a woman like me (a woman) La-la-la woman like me, like a woman like me La-la-la woman like me, like a woman like me Simone: And boy, got me walkin' side to side I'll tell you all the things you should know So, baby, take my hand, save your soul We can make it last, take it slow, hmm And I can tell that you know I know how I want it, yuh Simone with Vocal Harmony: 'Cause tonight I'm making deals with the devil And I know it's gonna get me in trouble Just as long as you know you got me Robyn: I made a few mistakes, I regret it nightly I broke a couple hearts that I wear on my sleeve My momma always said, "Girl, you're trouble" and And now I wonder, could you fall for a woman like me Shanda: And every time we touch, boy, you make me feel weak I can tell you're shy and I think you're so sweet Spending every night under covers and Still I wonder, could you fall for a woman like me (a woman) Vocal Harmony (Simone): Woman like me, like a woman like me (I've been here all night) La-la-la woman like me, like a woman like me (a woman) (I've been here all day) La-la-la woman like me, like a woman like me La-la-la woman like me, like a woman like me (And boy, got me walkin' side to side) Tasha: Yo, woman like me, yes a woman like me (oh) Soon as I brush up on him I could tell he like me (oh) You know all them mandem, my trife they swipe me (kyuh) Knotted up, he could afford to ice me (hh, rhrr) Tell 'em there's a bad Trini bitch inna your area (uh) But the more bad bitches, then the more merrier (c'mon) Baddies to my left and to the right a little scarier (uh) Rude boy, tell me, can you handle all this derrière? (da derrière, rhrr) All these bitches, flows is my mini-me Body smoking, so they call me young Nicki chimney Rappers in they feelings cause they feelin' me Uh, I-I give zero fucks and I got zero chill in me Kissing me, copped the blue box that say Tiffany Curry with the shot, just tell 'em to call me Stephanie Gun pop and I make my gum pop I'm the queen of rap, young Ariana run pop Simone and Robyn: And I can be all the things you told me not to be When you try to come for me, I keep on flourishing Simone: Can't hear them no, 'cause I- Robyn: I made a few mistakes, I regret it nightly I broke a couple hearts that I wear on my sleeve My momma always said, "Girl, you're trouble" and (Simone: You'll believe God is a woman) And now I wonder, could you fall for a woman like me Shanda (Vocal Harmony): And every time we touch, boy, you make me feel weak (God is a woman) I can tell you're shy and I think you're so sweet (God is a woman) Spending every night under covers and (God is a woman) Still I wonder, could you fall for a woman like me (a woman) (God is a woman) (Robyn: For a woman like me) Vocal Harmony: God is a woman (Shanda: Woman like me) Woman like me, like a woman like me (Simone: Yeah) La-la-la woman like me, like a woman like me God is a woman (Shanda: Woman like me) Woman like me, like a woman like me (Simone: Ooo) La-la-la woman like me, like a woman like me God is a woman (Shanda: Woman like me) God is a woman (Shanda: Woman like me) Woman like me, like a woman like me La-la-la woman like me, like a woman like me God is a woman (Shanda: Woman like me) Simone: It lingers when we're done You'll believe God is a woman (Shanda: A woman like me) Tasha: Young Yoney, rrrrh Category:Songs Category:Season 2 Songs